


Pink

by Gemi



Series: Pink [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Don and Casey being oblivious to their own feelings while parenting, M/M, To Be Continued, Warnings May Change, cursing, the F word is used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello?” he calls out, grinning at the mess in the living-room. Coloring books and kid puzzles, Disney movies amongst the gore and thriller. The apartment is slowly changing and the entire family is amused at the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Donatello slips through the window, shivering because the rain outside turned to hail.

He tries to wipe himself off before all of him is inside.  
There is already a puddle forming beneath him, however, and Donatello gives up with a sigh.

“Hello?” he calls out, grinning at the mess in the living-room. Coloring books and kid puzzles, Disney movies amongst the gore and thriller.  
The apartment is slowly changing and the entire family is amused at the process.

The bathroom door opens.  
Casey Jones peeks his head out, a grimace on his face.

“Hey! C’mon, I need help with the beast, she is- damn it, Shadow, stay in there-!”

The door is left open. There is splashing and curses and a loud, high-pitched screech of utter delight.  
Don grins wider and doesn’t even try to smother his laughter as he puts the staff aside to rest against the wall.

The bathroom is a mess.

Water squelching under his feet. There are white suds on the walls, dripping down the bathtub.  
Bottles of soap littering the floor, floating around in the water together with dinosaur toys and a doll with badly cut hair.

Casey is tugging off his ruined shirt, muttering the whole time.

Donnie grins at the little girl in the bathtub, her hair nearly completely covered in a splendid creation made out of foam.  
She grins back, blonde hair dark due to wetness, sticking to her forehead.

“Hey there,” Don says. Tugs off his protective gear and puts it all out of harm’s way. “Having fun?”

“Super,” Casey mutters, finally free from the very wet shirt.

“Yes!” Shadow says and throws her hands up in the air, splashing water everywhere. Including Donatello’s face and Casey’s (thankfully bare) legs.

Casey rolls his eyes. But there is a smile twitching on his lips.  
The man dips his hand in the water and splash back, causing the girl to shriek with laughter.

Donnie chuckles. Wipes off what water he can from his face.

Then he shivers, rubs at his arms in an attempt to warm himself up.  
Casey gives him one look and snorts.

“Cold blooded freak,” he says, and Donatello yelps as he is tugged harshly forward- almost thrown into the bathtub just by that. “Get in before it cools. Fucking hell, even Raph wears jackets ‘round this time.”

“Raph is out more than I am,” Don protests, swatting away the human’s hands. “excuse me for not thinking fifteen minutes would turn me into an ice cube. It’s in the middle of _spring._ ”

Never the less, he climbs into the bathtub and sinks down, releasing a content sigh.  
Almost forgets everything right then, ignoring Casey’s chuckles. Donnie hums as Shadow crawls onto him, fussily putting suds onto his shoulders.

“Cold?” she asks, putting some on his nose.

“Yeah,” Donnie admits, closing his eyes. “And you’re being difficult to daddy.”

“Hell yeah she is, a real terror,” Casey complains, not meaning even half of it. Shadow giggles.

Donatello opens one eye.

“You really shouldn’t curse so much around her.”  
  
“Why not? She’s gonna learn it eventually. Hey, baby doll, wanna brush his shell?”  
  
“There really is no need to-”

“Yes!” Shadow says, snatching the brush from her dad’s hands, “Turn ‘round, Donnie! ‘round an’ ‘round!”

“Yes, yes,” the turtle says, giving the sniggering Casey Jones a _look_ even as he obediently turns around to face the tiled and sud decorated wall, helping Shadow get out of his lap as she moves behind him to get to work. “Doesn’t your daddy need help too?”  
  
“I’m gonna wash his hair later,” Shadow replies, huffing. “He says I won’t be awake later, but I’m gonna be!”

“No, you ain’t gonna be. ‘cuz your uncle Don is gonna make you so tired that you’ll act like a zombie when I get back. Actually, I’m gonna act like a zombie, ‘cuz we’re gonna be back just in time for you to go to school.”

“Zombie?” Shadow asks, confused. Donatello chuckles.

“A dead person that walks and eat brains.”  
  
“Eww!”

Don snickers before he frowns at Casey, safe in the knowledge that Shadow can’t see it.

“Why are you two staying out so late, anyway? Raph said it was just a small raid.”

“Raphie-boy lied,” is the cheerful reply. Casey kneels by the tub, starting to clean off Shadow as well as he can. “We’re gonna go to the other side of the city. Purple Dragons trying to set up a base there- gonna take some time to find it, but we’re gonna do it. Why, got some freaky experiments brewing?”

“No, but she _does_ have school tomorrow.”

“Psht.” Casey waves it off. “I ain’t the one who has to pay attention to any teachers.”

“Am I going to have to prepare her lunch, too?” Donatello wryly asks.  
Shadow is talking to herself again; tiny mutterings, the brush working steadily against the grooves in his shell.  
Don’s words, however, immediately grabs her attention.

“Yes, puh-lease!” she begs, standing up so rapidly she almost slips. Casey catches her; Shadow clings to Donatello’s shell. “You make the best, best, _super_ best sandwiches!”  
  
“Hey!” Casey protests, utterly insulted- Donnie’s smug smile doesn’t help, “You like my sandwiches!”

“Ain’t as good as _Donnie’s._ ”

Casey mutters something unflattering.  
Donatello ignores him; Shadow sticks her tongue out.

“I guess I can stay until you’ve left for school,” he says, smiling as he turns around to face her. Wipes off her foam-hair. “So you get the _best_ sandwiches.”  
  
The little girl beams with joy.

“Fucking traitor. You sure you’re my princess?”  
  
“Raphie says I punch as hard as you!”

“Yeah, well, Uncle Raphie is honest ‘bout _some_ stuff.”

“Thankfully she has a better fighting technique than you, though.”

_“Oi!”_

 

~  
  


Donatello curls up on the couch with Shadow. He is wearing the biggest hoodie Casey owns, a grey soft thing with the font all but gone, while she is dressed in a bright pink, fluffy bathrobe.  
He rests his chin on her head as he watches her play on a just as pink ds, tiny fingers clumsy as she tries to get Mario to survive the cave level.

Casey frowns at the weather outside. It’s a mess, a nightmare hybrid of rain and hail falling from the skies.  
He gives the cozy duo on the couch a jealous glare.

“I kinda wanna stay inside now,” he says.

Donatello grins at him.

“Too bad,” the turtle teases, “Raph is on his way. If you tell him he came out for nothing…”

“Yeah, yeah. Fuck. You’re gonna stay here until I get home, right?”

“Yes, I will,” Donnie promises. Laughs as a frustrated and sleepy Shadow pushes the ds at him for help.  
He obliges, somehow managing to work the tiny buttons with too big fingers. “and if you aren’t back in time for school, either April will come or we will call in sick.”

“I wanna be sick,” Shadow pipes up.

“What, ya don’t wanna walk to school with auntie April?” Casey asks, gaping with fake shock. “She’s gonna be so sad, princess! That’s the highlight of her whole _day._ ”

Shadow frowns. Wrinkling her button nose, blue eyes wavering between Casey and watching the screen as Mario leaps towards the end.

“Well,” she slowly says, “I… I _guess_ I can go to school. If auntie tells me stories on the way.”

“I’ll make sure she tells you the best stories about your daddy,” Don promises, shooting Casey a sly glance.  
Mario is doing a victory dance towards the next level. “Like the time they were going out to have fun and your daddy-”

“No, ask her ‘bout the time Donnie here had caffeine withdrawal ‘cuz of a snowstorm,” Casey cuts in. “That’s a hilarious one.”

Shadow tilts her head back and stares at Donatello.

“What’s caffeine withdrawal?”

“Uh,” Donnie stutters, feeling his cheeks heat up, “it’s when you don’t get enough coffee to properly function.”

Shadow frowns up at him, clearly confused as to how that is hilarious or even a problem.

Donatello diverts the attention by pushing the ds back into her hands, and the girl is happy to oblige.  
This level goes better, and so Don focuses on Casey.

He watches the man shrug on his leatherjacket, absently noting they should get him a new one soon.  
It’s still good, but Donnie can see even from this distance that it’s getting worn at the elbows.  
Either cheap material or simply a testament of how much Casey is out and about.  
Never the less, now he knows what to get the man for his birthday. Maybe he should ask what color Casey prefers.

“I really would prefer it if both of you got back as quick as possible,” he says instead. “Maybe just check things out, no diving into the mess.”

“That’s just boring, Donnie. We ain’t Leo. You sound like him though.”

“Ah,” Donatello turns his head to frown at Raphael. His brother is shaking off the cold and water as if he is a dog dressed in thick leather and red headband, the window remaining half-open after his entry. Shadow, meanwhile, squeals and darts out of his lap to give the other turtle a hug. Raph ignores the frown aimed his way in favor of picking up the girl and playfully growling at her as he tickles the little one.

If Shadow was sleepy before, it’s all gone now as she screams in delight and flails in Raphael’s arms.  
Donnie groans, very aware that they will now be leaving him with a wide awake five year old.

“I hate you,” he groans, glaring daggers at the sly grins both of the other males give him. Raphael gives Shadow a big, sloppy kiss on her little nose before he puts her back in Donatello’s arms. She giggles and wipes at her face, and Donnie nuzzles her hair. It’s a bit dryer than before, but only barely thanks to _Raph_. “I hope you slip on an icy patch and get yelled at by Splinter. And Leo, too.”

“I don’t need to listen to the babysitter,” Raphael replies, giving Casey’s shoulder a light punch. “Hey, old man, you ready to go?”

“Old?” Casey protests, pushing Raph, “what the hell is that supposed to mean, huh, ya big lug?”

“Oh, y’know, children and grey hair-”

“I’ll give _you_ grey hair you-!”

“No wrestling right before going out!” Donatello interrupts, adjusting Shadow’s bathrobe. “Or in front of the girl who tries to mimic all your idiocy on a regular basis.”

“I’m as strong as daddy though,” Shadow points out happily, raising her arms to let Don retie the thin, fuzzy belt. “I can take them!”

“Sure ya can,” Raphael teases and ruffles her hair, tiny hands trying to swat him away, “you’re gonna grow into a regular bruiser, ain’t ya? With a baseball bat all of your own.”

“A _pink_ one.”

Both men grimace. Donatello snickers and gives Shadow an eskimo kiss.

“The pinkest,” he agrees. “Maybe Leo can paint butterflies on it, too.”

“Oooh, blue ones! Blue and pink is _real_ pretty Donnie!”

Raphael looks horrified. Donatello gives him an evil grin, and Casey has to bite his knuckles to avoid laughing.  
No need to make a wrestling match actually happen, after all.

“No, red butterflies,” Raph protests. “Red is awesome!”

Don and Shadow stares at him.

“You’re color blind,” they both say.

Casey laughs out loud. Raphael hovers angrily for a moment before he takes hold of Casey’s shoulder and shoves him out the window and out onto the fire escape.  
Donnie harumphs and points at Casey’s arsenal.  
Raphael huffs and takes the golf bag as well.

“Bye, lil’ bruiser,” he says.

“Bye princess!” Casey yells from outside, pulling on the gloves.

“Byeeeee!” Shadow calls back, rushing to the window to wave them off. “Get back soon, daddy, I must wash your haaaair!”

“I’ll make sure ya daddy gets home soon, sugar,” Raphael promises with a grin.

Donatello chuckles and picks the girl up, and when they both look back outside the turtle and man are gone.

“Well then,” Donnie says, “do you want some warm chocolate before bed? And maybe I’ll finish reading The Hobbit to you?”

“Oooh, blunt the knives~!.”

Don smiles and nuzzles her as he walks towards the kitchen, thin arms wrapping around his neck and damp hair pressing against his cheek as Shadow sings the song that infuriated Bilbo so.  
  
  
The hail and rain keeps falling outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings might be added in the future, but if so I will warn at the beginning of the chapter. But hi! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Pink, second installment of the series. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
